The Sisterhood of the Puffs
by Tokyo Girlz
Summary: The girls move to California for the Summer and do what most teens would do party, get wasted, & fix their sisterhood. Of course, dealing with drama and trouble lurking around at every corner and their best friends the RRBs tagging along for the crazy ride, their lives just got worse. Will there be love? Or will these california girls have a the worst summer ever. REDS BLUES GREENS
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter Title: **About Time

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Family

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. Normal features. Fingers, nose, toes, eyes, ect...

**Notes: **When you know you want to do something you can't do, you do it anyways.

Remember how I said REDS BLUES & GREENS.

Don't get mad or stop reading just because of the beginning.

'...' means thoughts.

"..." means speaking.

Alright, Hope You Enjoy.

_**~TGX3**_

_**Profiles**_

* * *

**Bubbles Utonium**- She is the looks of the group, Double D breast & the curves of a goddess, long shiny golden curls that reach mid-back. She is the sensitive one, the sweetheart & as Boomer would say a bit of a slut. No one would approve of their 'friendship' and with its many benefits who would, her sisters and everyone else see her as the cry baby & the good girl, even though she is just as devious & bitchy as her sister are. She is the youngest sister.

**Age**: 18

**Blossom Utonium**- She is the responsible one of the group, Double D breast & the curves of a goddess, long silky auburn hair that reaches mid-calf. She gave her bow to her daughter, Mocha. She is the brains, the perfectionist & as most people would say, 'I never thought she would be the first, we thought it would be Buttercup'. She dated many jackasses, but none of them can add up to Brick Jojo, the biggest jackass she ever dated, and father of their daughter, Mocha. She is the oldest sister.

**Age**: 18

**Buttercup Utonium**- She is the attitude of the group, Double D breast & the curves of a goddess, ebony locks that stop a little past mid-shoulder. She is the baddest bitch in the club, the tomboy as well & Butch's best friend. She hates to talk about her feelings, or let anyone see her cry. She has done things you & I would not do, but there is nothing a person can do but say sorry, maybe. She likes bad boys, players, & Butch. She is the middle child of the girls.

**Age**: 18

**Boomer Jojo**- He is the sensitive one of the group, 8 pack of abs, dirty blond hair that flows just the right way. He is almost like Butch, too fucking horny, though he does toy with girls, he does it in his body language. If he sees a girl who looks cute he would simply mess with their emotions. He is currently crushing, hard, on Bubbles. They both have a special 'friendship' that they both enjoy, emotionally & physically. He would go back to apologize to a girl if he had hurt her, if he remembered. He is the youngest brother.

**Age**: 18

**Brick Jojo**- He is the leader of the group, 8 pack of abs, long auburn hair that reaches mid-back & he leaves in a low ponytail. He is a wild party guy, that almost all that he does. He is dealing with two girl, his two ex-girlfriends. One he loves dearly, the other one not so much. Blossom, had a beautiful daughter. Berserk, the other one, had a son, Ben, who she says is his, but it looks nothing like him. He still takes care of him even though, he knows he is not the father of Berserk's son. He is actually very responsible, as you can tell. He is the oldest brother.

**Age**: 18

**Butch Jojo**- He is the trouble maker of the group, 8 pack of abs, spiked jet black hair, he doesn't give a shit if he broke your heart, he will play you and leave you heartbroken. He is the least the least sensitive as people say. But under his tough exterior he has a heart, that he is scared could get broken, he says he is in love with a girl who has strong feelings for him, Buttercup, even if they won't admit it out loud. They do love each other deep down. He is the middle child of the guys.

**Age**: 18

**Mocha Jojo**- She wants her parents to be happy, she also wants a little brother, she has long auburn hair that she likes to keep in pigtails that stop at mid-calf, loves the word Cocoa, like her favorite cereal Cocoa Puffs. She has a slight temper like her parents, but doesn't get angered as easily, she has but one wish. Her parents to get married. She is the reds first daughter.

**Age**: 3

**_Buttercup's POV_**

_I was fifteen, how was I supposed to know, to difference between love & war, the reason I can't ever talk to Blossom, ever again. Without arguing about stupid shit._

_I can't see my old friend anymore._

_And to think it was because of a stupid kiss with no feelings, just an accident._

_A stupid kiss._

_A kiss. A kiss that meant throwing away everything I cared about._

_I hate my sister because I got caught, with it. With him._

_We were at Molly's Tavern. With the blues, who were doing lord knows what._

_At the counter, we took a seat, ordered a couple of drinks, talked about how much life hates us, ect... . They started talking about Butch & Blossom, the scandalous things we saw. _

_They hugged, they flirted, and... they entered her bedroom._

_We felt it was only right to get payback, right. It was only fair. Bullshit._

_Me & Butch, didn't date we had strong feelings for one another. Blossom & Brick dated, so was it stupid to think that she cheated on him. Yes. _

_We were drunk after all, seven drinks can really make a person regret their actions._

_"Oh yeah, right" I said, winking flirtatously at him. "And after.." he trailed off, wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulled me closer. "Hehe, she won't know right" I said, I was drunk don't judge me._

_"That's the point" he said, whipping me around, "If she did, I wouldn't mind"._

_We kissed, was like a best friend is really drunk kiss, so it had no meaning. _

_I guess._

_"Wait wait, look I can't sleep with you. You're dating my sister, & you knocked her up on top of that" I said, looking into his bored, tired eyes._

_"And so" he said, taking another sip of his beer, "She's a fucking bitch. She changed, she was with Butch, they were hugging, they entered her bedroom. It's only fair, right" he smirked._

_"Right" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. A mischievous glint formed in both our eyes, then & there I was losing myself. _

_His eyes changed me, made me act strange, and made me even a big bitch._

_We kissed but this one was different. _

_I felt something, not a spark but something. _

_He slid his hands to my shirt, and unzipped it. He threw it on to the floor like nothing.__ I was flushed, I was in a black lace bra, in the middle of a bar, full of perverts._

_"Uh, no" I said, he crushed his lips onto mine. "Wait" I said, smirking, I ripped off his shirt revealing his glorious 8 pack. That could make even me drool. _

_"Better?" he asked, slowly rocking my hips back & forth. "Better" and we continued to kissed, he deepened the kiss by trying to unzip my short shorts, I didn't let him._

_Unlike my sisters, I have class._

_That's when we were caught, by the Queen of Bitchyness herself, and she was with him._

_I realized what that feeling was._

_Guilt._

_Tears streamed down her face, my sister's face & we stood there, like a bunch idiots. I was the real idiot, I cloud my judgement with my damn feelings._

_"You slept with Butch, it only fair" I said, bitterly no remorse what so ever. "Slept with this moron?! He was helping me get Brick's perfect anniversary gift" she said, only making her weep more bitterly. I saw it was true, noticing the poorly wrapped gift in her hands._

_"Happy fucking anniversary, Brick" Blossom said. Butch stood there, glaring not at me, not just his brother but both of us. "You really think that much of me, huh" he spat, at the two of us._

_"What did you expect, huh" Brick spat at his brother, "When two people go into a bedroom they are most likely going to fuck"._

_"Butch, Blossom I, I" I was lost at my own game, no words could help the situation. _

_"Shut the fuck, ya' hoe" she spat, "I can't believe you two" she paused, pointing a finger at Brick, then me "The she they have no father as far as I know" she spat. I wouldn't blame her, either._

_I told myself I wouldn't do it again. Let my feelings get in the way of my family, but here I was doing it. Again. _

_To my sister._

_Not a friend, but a sister._

_She was trembling, shaking tears fell from her face harder, she left the tavern in tears, I was lost in a world of people who I had hurt & destroyed._

___"Wait Blossy" he screamed, but it was too late._

_"Butch" I pleaded desperately, "It's not what you think I-". _

_"Y-You a-and you" he said, his fist shook with rage, his eyes turned into a golden color, something that should not have happened, ever._

_He left as well, and to this day he still, just like me & Blossom hate each other. Sibling wise, of course._

_I lost a lot that day a lot of things, I cared about._

_My family's trust._

_A good friend._

_And more importantly._

_A sister._

_A few months later news spread that Berserk, his other ex-girlfriend, was pregnant as well with Brick's son. _

_So Blossom, was only more devastated, I told her he was no good. But she called me a hoe, and we argued non-stop, until Mocha was __born. If she was around we shut our traps and act nice to each other. _

_But made a promise to fix my mess if I ever did this again or can't fix it. At least I tried._

* * *

_Tick tock tick tock_

'Come on, come on. One more minute' I thought my lime green eyes stared bored at the clock, twisting my ebony locks, the day just seemed to drone on.

From science to english to math. Fuck my life.

"And so class I would like to say have a great blah blah blah" my teacher, Mr. Johnson drowned on and on about safety.

_**BRING...**_

"YES, FINALLY!" I shouted, fist pumping in the air.

Everyone in class glanced my way, including Mr. Johnson. I chuckled sheepishly and sunk back in my seat in complete embarrassment. My stupid classmates tried to hide their laughter as stupid a they were they could not. Assholes.

"Everyone may leave... except you Miss Utonium" he sent a cold glare my direction. I chuckled nervously, & muttered under my breath a list of profanities "Yea, Mr. Johnson. What's up.", "You need to control your outbursts, that is all, be happy I want to leave this school." he said, pushing his thick rimmed glasses closer to his eyes.

I ran out the classroom and to my locker & saw my best friend, Butch waiting for me. "BC, it's about time you got here," he said, poking my sides, "So... you ready?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm going to California, idiot. And getting wasted tonight right." I smirked at him, he smirked back.

"So you're not listening to Bossy Blossy's instructions to 'go home & pack'." I frowned. "Oh right. She can wait, besides Bubbles will cover me." I shrugged.

"Oh yea, Brick said he wants to see Mocha," he said as we walked to my house, "Or else... he'd do... something about it." I groaned, "Why can't they just kiss & make-up like always, this is the third year, no talking to one another, just exchange Momo. Sooner or later he's gonna sue for custody."..

"Probably cause he made his choice, by kissing you." he growled, his eyes changed to a deeper shade of forest green. "Butch. Butch, please dude come back, it was a mistake" I sighed, as his eyes reverted to its original color.

"Right, okay" he said, rolling his eyes.

"If he knocks you up too, I'll kill him."

"No you won't I will" I said.

"That's why your my best friend" he smiled, once again poking my side. Which made my tumble over and laugh my ass off, I got him back by doing the sam to him.

We arrived at my house, after joking around, said our goodbyes as I entered a hell called home.

"Hi Auntie" Mocha smiled at me , she was 3, had ruby-red eyes, long auburn hair that she likes to keep in pigtails that stop at mid-calf, a white tank top, some red shorts & a pair of white converse.

"What's up Momo" I smiled back, lifting her up I spun her around and lifted her up. I twirled her around the room, she laughed and giggled, as did I.

"Buttercup" my sister, or as I now call her the Queen of Bitchyness, Blossom, was not happy about me not showing up & packing up earlier, she lectured me for a good ten minutes, then took Mocha away & demanded I go & pack up.

I only did, because Momo was there, & I wanted to seem like a good auntie.

* * *

_**Bubbles POV**_

"Boomer, I have to pack," I giggled, he was to busy kissing my neck "Boomer, I'm going to California, there will be plenty of time to fuck, later."

"No," he whined, like a child, "Now".

"No." I said, pushing him off, "If I don't pack I'd be in deep shit, like Buttercup" I paused, "And besides, I'm tired."

"So." he frowned.

"So, I don't need to be chewed out for stupid shit" she smiled, at him even though he still frowned, "And besides. Blossom already stressed cause you guys come around way too much."

"Why? I thought I was her favorite ruff." he said, nonchalantly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, Brick screwed up our sisterhood."

" He kissed & almost had sex with Buttercup at Molly's Tavern. Butch & Blossom saw them before it got serious & I would have two pregnant sisters."

"Buttercup tried to explain herself but no one gave a shit. They will argue for hours unless Mocha comes if she is with Brick all hell is loose."

"They told me I had to pick a side, but I didn't and now we all hate each other. And I get brought into their shitty fights, every fucking time" I sighed, glumly.

"Wow. That's pretty fucked up shit Bubbles." he said.

"I didn't finish. Now where was I, Oh yeah right."

" Professor called us a rag-tag team of whores, told us to go to hell, and kicked us out. We barely manage to do school & jobs & putting food on the table for Mocha, we still manage. Our boss found out about our predicament & gave us 5000 bucks each."

" We kept the money, and saved it up to go to California for this summer. And I am determined to make us a family again" I finished the tale of our horrid life.

" Well, that's still some pretty fucked up shit Bubbles" he said.

"I know. But on the bright side I finished packing" I smiled, zipping up the last bag of mine.

"Who's side are you on?" he asked.

"Why ask a stupid question." I said, a little too quickly.

"Your not impressing anyone, tell me. I wont tell."he said, looking in my eyes.

I walked to the door and twisted the lock, "Oh Boomie~" I called, "Let's play a game." I said, seductively.

'This will make him forget... hopefully'

* * *

**_Blossom's POV_**

"Mommy" Mocha asked, "I tired" she let out a small yawn. I smiled " Well" I paused, I picked her up, "Your daddy is coming to see you."

"Why do you hate daddy," she asked "Auntie Butt-", "Auntie Buttercup is a liar, you shouldn't trust her," I said, angrily. "But she-", "Butts are for wiping" I said, "I'm going to have a little talk with your Auntie, okay" I said kissing the top of her head.

I carried her to her bed, tucked her in, and left the door slightly open.

I stormed into Buttercup's room, she was too busy listening to her iPod to notice me. I flipped her bed over to get her attention, "Hey! What the crap, Blossy." she yelled.

"Blossom. My name is Blossom. What the hell are you telling her!" I screeched.

"Who?" she said, sarcastically.

"Mocha, idiot!" I yelled.

"The truth, bitch. Ever heard of it" she said, rolled her eyes.

"What did you tell her?" I asked, clenching my fist.

"Something~." she sang, "I won't tell you it's a secret."

"A secret?! She is my daughter, what the hell did you tell her" I screamed, frustrated I knew she would not say it, it was a losing battle with her.

"Fine then, hoe. I know what to do" I smirked.

"Whatever shall my big bitchy sister do? Hit me! Ha" she said, sarcasism dripped of ever word.

"Girls, shut the fuck up! Some of us are busy doing... stuff." Bubbles said, her hair was slightly ruffled, and she was wearing a snow white robe.

"We need to shut up! you can not be serious, your the one getting laid in your room," she snarled, "Unlike you two, I have class."

"Says the girl who _almost_ had sex in a bar," Bubbles spat.

"Ugh stop bringing that up, mistakes were made." she said, letting out a loud groan, using a pillow to cover her face in doing so.

"You are a hoe, you ruined your own sisters realationship" I said,snatching the pillow of her face.

"Said the girl who fucked the world's biggest player" Buttercup said, pissed off.

"Thanks for the compliment, Butters" someone said from behind us.

'Fuck'.

"How did you get in here?" Bubbles asked, a little scared.

"Crimanal. Ain't I Blossy?" he said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I wiggled myself out, "Blossom. My name is Blossom, Brick!" I yelled.

"I love you too." he said.

"I hate you," I said, I could smell the alchol in his breath, "Have you been drinking?!" I asked.

"Maybe." he srugged his broad shoulders, "Maybe not" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I slapped him "I hate you."

"I'm here for Momo," he said.

""No. You were drinking" I growled, "You think I'd really, let you drive her to anywhere, you drunk" I spat.

"Well then, I'll just crash here since I'm too drunk to drive. Right Blossy?" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Anyways, Bubbles I heard you moaning through the wall" Buttercup said.

"Stop talking about my fucking sex life" she yelled.

"We need to talk." Brick said, dragging me out of the room.

"What's so fucking im-", he placed his lips against mine, I was shocked, but I had later kissed back. I realized what I was doing and pushed him off.

"Leave me alone, ass," I growled, "Why did you kiss me?!" I yelled.

"You kissed back. You kissed back." he repeated the same pharse, over & over again "Why get mad at me when you have only yourself to blame." with the he exited the home, I sank down against the nearest wall.

'Why me?!'

* * *

**I don't know, was it good.**

**Hmm, well what did you think, I've benn wanting to make this story for a while now, so here it is.**

**I have made this in place of my story 'In the Ruins' **

**Constructive Criticism Allowed**

**So Review. Favorite. Follow.**

_**Luv Ya, TGX3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_The things I wanna do to you /My body's calling you /I'm having so much fun with you /Now it's just me on you /Your body's my party, let's get it started _

_~ Ciara_

* * *

**Chapter Title:** Hello Neighbor

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Family/Angst

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. Normal features. Fingers, nose, toes, eyes, ect...

**Notes: **Well I love the reviews, I want to get criticism to help my writing, and improve it so I can become a better writer. So I got a question from one of the readers. 'Has Buttercup ever fucked with anyone? If so with who?' I haven't thought of it yet, because it didn't occur in my mind. Yes, many times & with the following. Mitch, Ace, & Butch a few times, 'cause of the alchol, explained in the story.

So I plan to do weekly updates, since my summer vacation is here. I will be taking suggestions, if you have an idea for the story. I might be taking OC's, not completely sure yet, but maybe.

'...' means thoughts.

"..." means speaking.

So every time a new character enters the story introduced, I will give you a description.

**Ace-** He is a lowlife & a predator, he has jet black hair that he likes to keep it gelled back. He is a criminal, like most of the people Buttercup has dated. He is far from ugly, that's for sure. He never backs down from a fight. He is one of Buttercup's many ex's. He was her crush when she was 5, & even last year. He is the leader of the gangrene gang.

**Age-** 20

**Mitch Mitchelson**- He is a nice guy if you stay off his bad side, he has caramel brown locks that remind you of Harry Styles' hair. He is self-centered sometimes, but when it comes to his girlfriend, he is overprotective. He tells you what you can & can not do. He has a great sense of humor, as long as it has nothing to do with him. He is loose when it comes to drinks, drugs, & dancing. He is the Midnight Hearts' drummer.

**Age-** 18

**Cody ****Duncan**- He is a sweet person on the outside, he has brown hair that has lots of volume and shine, on the inside he is a player who could give less of a damn about your feelings. He likes girls who he thins he can take advantage of, emotionally & physically. He does not care for others feeling, to him no one else is better than him, he once take advantage of a girl named Brat one time, she is the only girl who knows his secret. He plays the keyboard in Midnight Hearts'.

So you'll see why I had to change the rating.

Alright, I'll stop boring you guys. I Hope You Enjoy.

_**~TGX3**_

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

"Butch, I can't believe you" I yelled through my phone, he wasn't coming.

"Sorry babe, but I-I'll make it up to you." He sighed, and hung up.

'I dressed up for nothing then' I thought, glancing at my car then at the club.

I wore a midnight black tank top, jean booty shorts, my favorite pair of army boots, diamond studs & two gold chains, I had curled my hair into a decent bob, and drowsed it in glitter. 'Maybe I'll see someone I know.'

"You're in. Your out. You're in. Your out." some buff, meathead was telling people, the only people who go were the good-looking & the whores. I was one of the good-looking ones.

"Damn, this place is fucking huge." I said, astounded by the new club. It was called 'Your Body's A Party', maybe it is was French.

"Butters," someone yelled through the crowd of teens, & young adults, "Over here." It called once more.

"Ace?! What the fuck are you doing here!" I said, looking at my ex-bastard of a boyfriend.

"Can't a guy come to a club to see his girlfriend, without being questioned." he said, the smell of alcohol dripped from every word.

"Sure, whatever._ Ex-_boyfriend" I rolled my eyes, "Besides I hate you, & I love Mitch."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, he brought his lips near my ears, "You know just as well as everyone else who you love" he growled, dangerously.

"I love Mitch, and Mitch only. He is my boyfriend. He was my best friend ever since I was 5. I love Mitch." I yelled, loud enough for the world to hear.

"Maybe, you shouldn't say lies so much." He smirked.

"I never lie" I lied, my life is almost based off of lies.

"Liar. Do you ever cheat?" he asked, his breath was only getting worse, I had felt like vomiting but stood there, and held my ground.

"No," I said, "It is not right, & it is not me."

"Let me change that. Butch, your real _lover_, is here, over at the counters drunk as hell. He would get a real kick if you stopped over and had a drink, with him." he smirked.

"No, he is at home, like he told me." I growled.

"Maybe, you shouldn't trust everyone," he said.

"He is at home" I growled, was he?

"Then, check for yourself, doll face" and he released me, I stomped over to the counter, and saw him. Like Ace said, drunk as fuck.

"Butch" I said.

"Oh, is you," he said, "I'm ***hic*** looking for ***hic*** Buthercub."

'Yep. He is really drunk' I thought, 'His words didn't sound that way a few minutes ago'.

"Hey! I'm talking ***hic*** over here** *hic*** " he yelled, and was out like a light.

"Butch, come on. I'm taking you home" I said, placing his arm around my neck, I carried him to my car.

"Buttercup," he said, as we entered his apartment, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I said, "You just do what you do best & push out all the alcohol out of your system", I placed him on the bed.

"Stay." he said, grabbing my hand, I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Wha?"

"Here. With me." he said, placing me on the bed, "I wanna show you something" a smirk appeared onto his face.

"Like wha-" I was interrupted by him. He removed his shirt, & revealing his glorious 8 pack. He turned on the radio, "Like I said, I would make it up to you".

He placed his lips on mine, & removed my dress, tossing it onto the floor, I flushed red, I was in the same predicament I had with Brick.

'To cheat or not to cheat that's the question'. I pulled away our eyes met, the feelings I had for him came, the passion & the love we had.

He removed his jeans, & boxers. 'Damn, he is big' I thought, he began to suck on my neck, a loud moan escaped my lips.

I stripped my booty short & lace panties. He thrusted harder & harder, I was screaming "Does it hurt" he asked. "Keep going, and don't stop. I love it." I panted.

I placed my lips on top of his once more, he licked my lower lips, seeking for entry, of which I granted. Our tongues explored each others mouths. He unhooked my bra, and began to massage my breasts, an even louder moan had escaped my lips.

Soon we had gotten tired, and sleep had welcomed its way to us.

"Butch, what time is it?" I asked.

"Like 9am, why?" he said.

"9am. SHIT SHIT SHIT!" I yelled.

* * *

**Bubbles' POV**

_I asked them to come to my room so I could help, but I realized I had only made it worse._

_"You bitch! You do the same thing all you do is screw up after screw up. I take the fall for you to much," she screeched, "All you ever think about is yourself. I've lost everything because of you."_

_She growled "Me?! All you ever do is blame me for your losses. You are the one who made your own mistakes. I screwed up once and I tried to be the bigger person, the damn world doesn't revolve around you, bitchy Blossom."_

I sat there curled up on my bed, tears streamed down my face. 'Memories are forever. It's true, I know now.' Memories won't leave. they can't leave, they're forever.

_She snapped "You ruined it, we could have been one big happy family, but no. If you aren't happy no one should. I said Ace was bad, but did you listen. No. 'He loves me' you said. No he didn't he cheated on you with 15 other girls, did he love you then?"_

_"B-Blossom," I said._

_"Shut up, Bubbles." she said._

_Buttercup frowned "Leave her out of this, its only you & me, and she won't understand. I miss the old Blossom, she never was this big of a bitch"_

_"At least I know my family, which is not you," She spat, "I don't even know who you are anymore. I do know I'm talking to a hoe"_

_"Girls, please s-stop" I cried._

They hate each other, because of me. If I never asked them to go to the tavern they would have been happier. Me & my big fat , they won't stop. I had lost my sisters.

_"Me?! A hoe?! Says the girl whose had sex with him almost 12 times, no wonder he knocked you up. Unlike you I have classy." she paused, "I don't blame people for my mistakes, so what I get into trouble a lot. I never asked you to take the fall, so take your ass to him, go bitch & moan to him, 'cause he tempted me."_

_"You say that a lot, it the same excuse for everything-"_

_"How we go again," she mumbled, rolling her eyes._

_She glared darkly toward her, "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Oh, just that you bring that crap up all the fucking time, I told you what happened, I said I was sorry, but you just can't accept that maybe he liked me more, can you. I was only 15, we were both extremely drunk. No, I'm lying, after all I am your sister!" she spat._

_"Bubbles who do you believe? Me or that slut." Blossom asked me, I froze._

Then it happen I had nothing to do with it, as far as they knew they asked that damn question. I didn't want to hurt their feeling so I said...

_"No one's side" I said._

Big mistake.

_"Bullshit! Your on someone's side!" Buttercup yelled, "So who is it?"_

_I was scared to say, but I should have said one of them, & now they hate me. But I was tired of being ignored, I had to say something._

_I screamed, "No one's side! You two are fighting over an asshole, who doesn't like any of you, he hates us all, it didn't bother anyone that he made fun of me, nope. I sucked it up for you Blossom. I've done so much for you two so we don't fight, but no it's always 'Shut up, Bubbles' or 'You don't understand, Bubbles' well I'm tired of that shit. I'm the same age as you & I've done worse things than this shit. I'M NOT A BABY!"_

_"He was messing with you!" Blossom said, "I told him to stop & he did. He listens to me."_

_I snapped, "He never stopped, he still does it to this day. He stopped doing it in front of you, sure, he threatens me, he teases me, he even looks through my shit, he always bring me down."_

_Buttercup commented, "Maybe, if you two weren't such bitches he'd actually give a damn about one of you."_

_"I thought you liked Butch," I said, a smirk gracing my lips "Cause you literally broke his fucking' heart."_

I guess, I crossed the line with that one. She left, she left the room, the house, the city, & the state, even. She didn't come back for almost 5 months after Mocha was born.

And when she did things were worse, she hates me, now. While she was gone, Blossom was only more of a bitch than usual, but I only tried to keep her calm. I had only worried for my sisters & for my mistakes.

I had taken up some bad habits, Butch & I would go see our 'guy' for weed, coke, marijuana and other things.

I've cheated on my boyfriend, Cody, for almost two years.

And I only have two of them unlike Butch. We started a band with Boomer, Mitch, Brick, & Cody. We actually got a record deal, and will be doing a world tour this summer the first stop is in Malibu, California. I never told my sisters 'cause we don't talk like we use to. I've already had 2 world tours already, so why would I be nervous about this one. 'Cause Blossom has started to keeping tabs on everyone & everything, now I barely make it home without her knowing.

"Bubbles, get your bitchy ass up, we've got to go to the airport, on time" she said, standing in the doorway, "Stop thinking about the damn memory & get over it. Buttercup & I aren't sisters anymore. Come make breakfast."

"Fine!" I said, dragging myself to the bathroom, took a quick shower, fixed my hair in the mirror, and headed to the kitchen. I was rudely greeted by my sisters, like every breakfast, I slammed their food on the table, and gently placed Mocha's & my food down gently, we listened to Mocha ramble on about her uncle's xbox, and other things they had.

After breakfast, I snuck out to talk to the band about our world tour & other shit. "Well, maybe you should tell them." Cody suggested, as the rest of us bust out into fits of laughter. He sighed, "Maybe you could make up with them, one at a time."

"Cody, I love you and all but sometimes you think of the stupidest ideas, my sisters. Blossom & BC. They changed, families not as important as it was before anymore," I sighed, "But let's get to work on that song. Which ones do you like?"

"Bad, The Best Damn Thing, The Way, & Give Me Everything!" Butch smirked, "Good job little sis'!"

"Wait?!" Cody said, a small blush on his cheeks, "Why did you write this? Why Bad?! It sound like you want to fuck someone! Who is he?"

"I made it... cause it just is how I feel right now, okay," I groaned.

Butch smirked, "Horny lately."

"Shudda up, bitch" I said, heat rising to my cheeks, "Let's just start."

"Let's just start with Bad then," Boomer said, plugging up his blue electric guitar into the amp, "Bitchy Mitch count us off."

"Whatever you say ass-fucker," he snickered, grabbing his drumsticks, as Boomer death glared him, "1, 2, 1, 2, 3!"

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

"There," I said, as I finished zipping up the last bag, "Finally packed up & ready to go."

"Oh, the almighty bitch has finished packing" Buttercup said, sarcastically, "When the rest of us finished like, oh I don't know, yesterday."

I frowned, "Where were you last night?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "With Butch. And stop asking all those questions. Do I ask you questions?"

"Is that a hickey?!" I asked.

"Wha?! No, I err... I mean, no it's not a fucking hickey" She flushed beet red.

"Did Butch-"

"No, he knows I'm dating Mitch, it was from Mitch!" She yelled.

"No, Mitch came here last night & asked if you were home. But you left already." I said, bluntly, "So you hooked up with Butch is what you did last night!"

"NO! I didn't!" She yelled.

"He is a bad influence, like the rest of his brothers'." I lectured her about the boys & what they did to us.

"No, I should be saying that, the only reason you say this is cause of Brick-,"

"No, it is not. They all hate us, & you know it." I said, "It has nothing to do with that bastard."

"The Nile is not just a river in Egypt, bitch." She said, proudly.

"It's Denial, & I'm not." I huffed, "Go get Mocha from Brick for me, or we'll miss our flight."

"Sure, bitch." She said, as she left the home. I pulled out my iPhone, & dialed Bubbles number.

"Who the fuck are you." She said, pissed off at something.

I frowned again, "Blossom, your sister. Sadly"

"Oh, it's you. What is it, I was in the middle of something." She said, angrily.

"Bubbles, who you talking to?" Someone asked.

"A stranger, Boo- err, Cody." She said, I could tell she was flushed she just gave away that she was cheating on Cody, "Just go back to bed, I'll meet up with you there."

"Cody?! I'm Boo-",

"I know just go to bed!" She yelled at poor Boomer.

"Fine." he said, I could hear him slam the door shut.

"So, you want to cheat on Cody, huh." I smirked.

"Shut it, or I will make your life a living hell like mine." She spat, upset at me.

"I'll keep my mouth shut... for now." I said.

"Thanks." She said.

"You are going to miss your fucking flight if you don't get your two timing ass to the airport." I said, bluntly.

"Oh, damn it!" She cursed, and hung up.

"Um... Bitchy Blossom, we have guest" Buttercup said, referring to Mocha & him.

"Mommy, I was gonna miss daddy, so he said he would take mes home." She said, smiling apologetically.

"Oh, that's alright... I guess." I said, hiding my anger the best I could, it wasn't working.

"Hey! Mocha, let's go um... put the suitcases in the car!" Buttercup said, pushing Mocha out of the room.

"Blossom, look. I don't want to do-",

"You aren't welcome here," I spat, "You now want to be in her life, you threatened to sue for custody, remember that. You messed me up trying to squeeze yourself into our life. Everything was fine until I dated you, before we kissed, before we dated, before you changed, you kept yourself distant from me. And cheated on me. With my sister, I fucking hate you."

He glared at me, "You think its been easy for me?! I regret what I did everyday of my life, but I got over it. I got over when you kissed Butch, outside the tavern. I thought we would be even if I had kissed your sister, but I was wrong & I hurt the one person I really loved."

"Love isn't real, & you told me that yourself." I spat.

"I didn't know what I had until I lost it, Blossom I-",

"Leave, there is nothing you can say to fix this, or help the situation, so just- just leave" I said, pointing to the exit.

"Fine, when you find out your feelings, call me." He said, plastering a smirk to his face, and gently closed the door.

"Alright, the car is filled up, Momma" Mocha said, the smile never left her face.

"Let's go" Bubbles said, from the car, We all piled and listened to some Midnight Hearts' songs. As we pulled into airport, & raced to our planes, we were in first class.

We arrived a our beautiful beach mansion, and got ourselves settled in immediately. Soon someone rang our doorbell, I opened the door, "Hello... BERSERK!" I said.

"Shit, I thought this was Brick's pad." She frowned.

"B-Brick?!" I stuttered, "H-he's here."

"Like yeah, he didn't tell you. He must not like you." She shrugged.

"Hey Berse- Blossom?!" He said, shocked to see me I guess.

I slammed the door shut, 'This was going to be a long summer.'

* * *

**Ta-da! How was that!**

**Will Blossom ever tell Brick how she feels?**

**Will Bubbles stop acting like Brat?**

**Or ...**

**Will Buttercup own up to her mistakes?**

**Who do you thinks should be the first couple?**

**To answer Review.**

**Constructive criticism is allowed.**

**So Review. Favorite. And Follow.**

_**~ TGX3**_


End file.
